A Change of Fate
by IzzibelleoftheBall
Summary: What if it was Bella, and not Rosalie that Carlisle found that night in Rochester? What if Carlisle's intention to find a mate for Edward succeeded?
1. Chapter 1- Rochester

**A/N: This is my first story on . I tried to upload it a few hours ago, but something went wrong, and it uploaded in code. This one will hopefully work. Please tell me what you think. Thanks :)- Izzi.  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers**

 _ **Chapter One: Rochester**_

"I can't read her Carlisle." Edward said, pain and tension evident in his voice. All he had done was brush his hand with mine, and I had flinched away. I sat on the bed, pushed back against the wall, having yet another violent flashback. I was flush against the wooden siding, with one knee up and my arms wrapped around it. Esme sat beside me, and I leaned my head on her cold hard shoulder. I didn't hear Carlisle's response, but I heard Esme whisper to me that she needed to hunt, and I moved to let her by.

"I'll be back soon, sweetheart." I nodded blankly, and shifted until I sat Indian style. Edward came into the room minutes later, and knelt in front of me, clasping his hands together. He leaned closer to me, and I pushed back further into the wall. I could feel the grains in the wood on my back.

"Please Bella, tell me. Why won't you talk to me?" He pleaded, his topaz eyes yearning. I was being dreadfully unfair, I knew. Ever since my change weeks prior, I had only allowed Esme to touch me, and Carlisle to come closer than a few inches. Even my new father was a struggle to let close. I logically knew that neither would hurt me, but my reflexes wouldn't allow them close. He knew what had happened to me, had read it in Carlisle's mind. But knowing and experiencing are different.

"I do talk." I answered, my voice monotone. People in town had once said my voice was an angel's, expressive and pure. Even the new musical tambre to my voice didn't allow for any inflection or emotion. I had closed that off, locked it in a far corner of my new mind.

"What happened to you?"

"Do you really want to know?" I felt my resolve shatter. I knew I should talk. Who better to talk to than Edward Platt, the young brother of the doctor's wife? The one studying psychology from home to help his sister and her husband?

He closed his eyes and nodded, and so I began.

"It was the night of May 5th, I remember, because I was due at Vera's. We were supposed to talk about the wedding, my wedding, as it was only a few weeks away and I had yet to ask her to be my maid of honor. We talked about Royce, my fiancee, Father's superior at the the bank. I never understood why Royce chose me. I was a far cry from the most beautiful woman in town. I'd say that honor goes to Esme. That fact was well known, even though we rarely saw her in public. Personally, I believe that Royce wanted someone with a marginal amount of intelligence, and Vera and I were the only smart ones with looks. Royce called me "Isa", something no one else did. He called me beautiful, peaches and cream, ivory and rose.

"Vera was always prettier than I, with her long black hair and jade eyes. I thought for a while that Royce had his eye on her, but she married Tommy, the carpenter's son, last winter. I envied her that at the time, that she had someone to love her and hold her.

"My parents, though they loved me, would have never let me marry a craftsman. Trajectory must keep moving upward, they said. But Vera seemed happy, and I wondered why my parents wouldn't want that for me. She is in love with Tommy, and their little boy Henry is adorable. I used to wish for children, but when I imagined little children running around the King estates with Royce's hair and my eyes, and my stomach would turn over. Royce was not the man I would have picked for myself."

Edward seemed surprised by this, and I nodded at him.

"I would have prefer someone like Vera's Tommy, someone like you, someone who loved me. For Royce certainly had no illusions of love where I was concerned. No, our marriage was one of convenience. He got a pretty wife with a brain in her head, and I pleased my parents.

"It was dark the night of May 5th, and strangely cold as I walked home from Vera's. I remember wishing I was in the main part of town, where the lanterns were. I only stopped because someone called my name.

"'Isa!" called one of the drunks of the street. I looked closer and saw how well dressed these men were. My heart froze, only Royce called me Isa.

"'There's my Isa! Yer late! I been tellin' them about you, how you don't look like much, but you're a firecracker when you wanna be.' slurred Royce."

Edward hissed and froze, before reaching towards me. I shook my head at him, and continued, whispering low, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I stopped in my walking, and he stumbled towards me, pulling me close. There was a new man there, who I hadn't seen before. Royce shoved me towards him, and he caught me, holding me roughly in large tanned hands.

"'What'dya think Johnny?"

"'She's no Southern Belle, but she'll do."

"'Remember Johnny, it's not the wrapping that matters it's what's inside." he turned to me then, "C'mon Isa," he ripped off my coat, "Show them what you got." And after that, all I could remember was pain, pulling, scratching, shoving and more pain, until the ground rushed up to meet me, and I hit the cobblestone street with a crack.

"'Looks like you'll need a new wife King.' they shouted as they left me.

"I laid there, cold and alone. It began to rain, and I cried, somehow knowing I would die there. The rain was icy for early May, and I felt my fingers and toes begin to numb up. It would be hours before anyone from town would find me. I believe I had just given up when Dr. Cullen found me. I barely remember the fire Edward, and how I escaped from Esme while we were know I ran back to Rochester, how I killed the four of them, and those two guards. You know about the wedding dress, and you know I'm trying. What else do you want?"

"You're the only thing I want, Bella. I do love you, no matter how much you think I couldn't."

"You deserve more than me."

"Why? Because you killed those six men? I used to kill six men a night."

He had told me of his years as a vigilante, of killing men like Royce and Johnny.

"No. You don't deserve me because I'm broken. Because I'm used and dirty and worthless."

"Bella. Bella. Bella, no. Nothing that happened was your fault. But you're safe now. I'll never let anyone else hurt you."

And it was that day that I first let him hold me, and I fixed it in my head. December 17th, 1933. The day I got better. And then when Rosalie Hale joined us in Nashville three years later, she understood, and the two of us understood each other. The day I found someone to help. And she found her Emmett later, in the Smoky mountains. And she took the same steps I had earlier, to health. And by the time Jasper joined the family and found his Alice, we were complete. And as I sat on less useless bed with Edward's arms around me, his fingers twirling the ring on my finger, I felt whole, for the first time since May 5th, 1933, I felt whole.


	2. Chapter 2- Cleveland

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Izzi. Just wanted to let you know that I still don't own Twilight, and that I'm really happy you guys are reading my writing. It means a lot every time someone add me to their favorite or I get a review. :)~ Izzi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

 _ **Chapter Two: Cleveland**_

Two years after Rochester, winter found the Cullens and I in a refurbished brownstone outside of Cleveland. Way outside, actually, I was still young, though I had yet to "slip-up", as Edward called it. Weeks before the move, Esme and I had gone to Ohio ahead of the boys, and spent days in the stores picking out everything from curtains to couches to Christmas gifts. Esme was thrilled that this year, she would be able to surprise Edward. My gift allowed me to put a bit of a privacy screen around others, so Edward couldn't read them, as long as I excluded him. It came in handy when Carlisle and Esme wanted a moment, or for birthdays and Christmas. Originally, I was shocked at the amount of money Esme spent without a thought, but a quick conversation convinced me that the Cullens' bank account was just about as immortal as them.

Once settled in Cleveland, days were spent in school for Edwards and I. Glasses and more childish clothing made me seem younger, I could barely pass as a sophomore. Edward, though younger in age, looked more mature, so he was taking junior year again. Carlisle was once again a doctor, although, unlike the Dr. Cullen I knew in Rochester, Carlisle also donned fake glasses and became Dr. Platt. He and Esme were the newly wedded Dr. and Mrs. Platt. Edward was Esme's much younger brother, whom Esme cared for after their parent's death. As for me, I was considered a foster child of Carlisle's, who had met Edward in the old school we went to. Apparently, it was our relationship that had introduced Esme and Carlisle.

Here, I wasn't Royce King's fiancee, I was Edward's girl. Here, I wasn't Isabella Marie Swan, I was Bella Michelle Anthony. Here, I wasn't pushed higher, I was accepted. Here, I wasn't alone, I was loved. I had a boy that loved me, and a family. I knew enough about being vampires to know that Edward was my mate. The thick-headed male hadn't figured it out yet. Love was a funny thing, but it was one of the three irrevocable truths in my life.

One, I was a vampire, yes, but I was not a soulless monster. Two, I was loved, there was a part of Edward that loved me, as surely as there was a part of me that loved him. I didn't know how big that part was, or how dominant, but it was there. I'd stake my new immortal life on it. (Although, ironically, stakes can't kill vampires. Who knew?) And three, I was unconditionally and irreversibly in love with them.

I had this revelation at home, alone. It was a sunny day, right before Christmas break. The men were out hunting, and Esme was in the kitchen, making cookies to take to a nearby food cupboard. According to the school, we had left on an early break to visit Esme's family. Once I had figured this out, I went downstairs to Esme, who was quickly becoming more of a mother than I had ever known before. More of a mother than I could remember, honestly.

Four hundred cookies later, the boys returned, smug looks on their faces.

"Did you capture a mountain lion?" I teased lightly, as I waltzed over to Edward. He took me into his arms, relaxing the both of us with his touch. He pressed a kiss to my forehead as Carlisle and Esme murmured to each other in the background. My gift reached out to them automatically, sealing their thoughts away.

"Actually, I caught several." he answered my earlier teasing, "As for your gift, I find it vaguely irritating when you do that, love."

"Ah, well, they enjoy their privacy."

"Speaking of, will you come for a walk with me?"

"The sun?"

"Set over an hour ago."

"Then you cannot keep me inside." I dashed to the hall closet, and pulled out a coat, purely because it was pretty. It was a lovely purple, which complimented the sage on my dress. In my opinion, it's only downfall was the brass buttons (they reminded me too much of a cobalt blue coat that Royce had given me), but I was working around that. We told Carlisle and Esme that we were leaving, and headed towards the forest at twilight. We walked, instead of running, because Edward told me he wanted to show me something nearby. It was almost a half-hour walk, but worth it, as I held his hand in mine the entire time.

Finally, we reached a clearing in the woods, where little snowbells peaked out of the half-melted powder. In the light of the newly risen moon, it was beautiful. As I admired the small meadow, Edward shifted in front of me, and clasped both of my hands in him. Quicker than lightning, he slid something onto my finger. It was a ring, set in brushed silver with a beautiful square diamond. I gasped, sure tears would be welling up if I could manage it. He slid to one knee in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, my beautiful Bella. Being with you over the last two years had made me realize what was missing for me in the ten years that Carlisle was with Esme. It was what I was looking for when I left, and what I was still missing when I returned. Bella, I promise to love you forever- every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I looked at him then, unbearably happy. His face was glowing, absolutely brilliant with hope and joy and love. I took a deep breath, and said one word that had changed my life once, and would change it again.

"Yes."

And that was how, on the 23rd of December, in 1935, Edward Cullen changed my life. Little was I to know how much it would change, and soon.

 **A/N2: Next up is Rosalie, unless I get a whole bunch of people who want me to write the wedding. My current plan is to allude to it during flashbacks. See you soon :)~Izzi**


	3. Chapter 3- Nashville

**A/N: Here's Rose's story, as seen through Bella. I'm skipping the wedding for right now, because I have to do a little research on what weddings were like in the 1930s. Once it's written, I'll put it out as a separate one-shot. I still don't own Twilight, or it's characters, those rights go to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just messing around with the characters a little. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review, I need all the feedback I can get. Thanks :)~ Izzi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers**

 _ **Chapter Three: Nashville**_

I hated Tennessee. I didn't know there was a place where it was humid enough to make vampire hair frizz, but apparently, Nashville was it. Updos were my new best friend.

We left Cleveland quicker than normal, my fault. I almost slipped up in school one day, and I couldn't deal with the thought of ending a life. It made me no better than Royce. Even Edward could barely comfort me. The story got put out that I was ill, and would be withdrawing from school until the end of the year. Of course, the whole school thought that I was with child. Edward graduated, and had apparently applied for college at Vanderbilt. At least, that's what our sleepy little town thought. A month after graduation, we packed up and left. Here, I was Esme's niece, and Edward was Carlisle's foster brother. Here we were they were once again the Cullens, but I was Bella Masen. Edward liked that, pleased that he could call me Ms. Masen in public without revealing our marriage. He started at the high school, and I was homeschooled. The story was, my father didn't believe in public education for girls. Esme and I got involved at a local soup kitchen, and a local church. There was plenty of charity work to busy my day, and plenty of things to read in Carlisle's library. When Edward came home, we studied together, and he taught me what he was learning in school. This occurred in our room, behind closed doors, and there was plenty to do when we finished as well. The day is much more productive when you no longer have to sleep.

The year we spent in Nashville passed in this fashion, until the life-changing day of November 25th, 1935. Thanksgiving was fast approaching, and Esme and I were furiously working to make enough food for all those at the soup kitchen. The Great Depression was in full swing, and more and more families came daily. I started bringing books to the soup kitchen, to read to the children while they ate. Esme knitted scarves and sweater faster than lightning, hoping to bring them a little warmth in the approaching winter. We brought needle and thread to help the women mend socks and shirts. It so happened that we spent the entire day at the kitchen. Carlisle came for us around eight, to walk up home during the approaching night. It was a human illusion that he enjoyed, for it made him feel human.

"Carlisle, where's Edward?" I asked, fingering the wedding band I wore around my neck. To anyone who asked, it was my mother's, the only thing of hers I had left.

"At home, he's working on a project." Which either meant Edward actually had a project, which I doubted, or he was hunting. The latter was definitely more plausible.

The beginning of our walk home was silent, until I smelled a tantalizing odor. It was sugar sweet, but spicy at the same time. I could almost taste it on my mouth when I breathed, and I knew what it was. Blood. Human blood, and it was nearly irresistible. Esme smelled it too, and I followed her action of covering both mouth and nose.

"Carlisle." I bit out, using my last bit of air. He too smelled it, but he must have categorized it just another part of the city night.

"Esme, take Bella and go home. Edward should be back by now. I'm going to see if I can help."

Still holding our breath and in a state of half-panic and half-shock, we sped home.

"Bella?!" Edward came bolting down the stairs at Esme's scared thought, and I flew straight into his arms. I blocked Esme from him, and let him into my mind, reassuring him that I was fine, that there was no danger. Not even a minute later, Carlisle came in, carrying a girl in his arms. He didn't so much as stop before he brought her upstairs, and into his room. There I heard the sound of fangs and flesh, a sound I barely remembered from my own change. I felt Edward tense around me.

"I need to leave, Bella."

At the look on my face as I tightened my arms around him, he reassured me. "I'll be back. I just need some time right now." I let him go, nodded and kissed him lightly before he ran out the door, just as Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Why did he have to leave?"

"What happened to her, was very similar to what happened to you, Bella. Edward picked up on it as soon as she came within range."

"And instead of seeing it happen to her, he saw it happen to me."

"Exactly."

"Her name?"

"Rosalie. Rosalie Hale."

Two days passed before Edward returned, and Rosalie's change was almost complete. I had sat beside her since Edward left, explaining to her what was happening. I left her for the first time, meeting my husband at the bottom of the stairs. He lightly brushed his lips against mine, before shifting me to his side as Esme entered.

"Where'd you go?"

"Cade's Cove. Good hunting there."

"Mhmm." I murmured, resting my head on his shoulders.

"Rosalie Hale, Carlisle? Don't you think she's a bit obvious?" Edward criticized, as Carlisle came to greet him. Rosalie's father owned a successful business, and was one of the higher-ups in the community. Rose and her mother often frequented the soup kitchens, same as Esme and I, but we didn't cross paths much. Rosalie's brother was successful in the music business, and her fiance's family ran some of the first bars opened in the city after Prohibition had ended. Regardless, the Hale's were popular, and Rosalie's disappearance wouldn't go unnoticed.

"I couldn't let her die."

"People die everyday." At that, I jerked away from him, turning to glare at him.

"I cannot believe you sometimes, Edward Cullen."

"Bella. . ." he pleaded.

"I. Was. Her. What happened to her is exactly what happened to me, Carlisle said. The only difference was it was her fiance's brother, not her fiance. She needs us. She needs a family."

"Bella, please."

"I will not back down on this, Edward. She is my sister, in more ways than one. Even if you could read our minds to find out what happened, you wouldn't have shared the experience. You were horrified at her memories, at her fear? Imagine that multiplied by a thousand at the site of the crime."

I turned and ran up the stairs. I ignored the broken look on his face and Esme's comforting words to him. I ignored pleas to come back down. I was fully focused on my sister's heartbeat, fully focused on being with her. I held her hand through the final hours of her change, and I was the first person she saw.

"Rosalie? My name is Bella."

"You stood up for me."

"You heard?"

"You're like me?" her eyes were hopeful, shining with unshedable tears. I looked at her pale face, framed by blonde curls and dominated by red eyes.

"I was, yes. But you're a Cullen now, Rosalie. And this family helped me, they can help you as well."

"Call me Rose." she whispered to me, as the rest of the family emerged.

"Rose, this is Carlisle and Esme, our parents. And Edward, my husband. Everyone, this is Rose. My sister."


	4. Chapter 4- The Smokies

**A/N: Sorry for the break, my RL got super crazy and I couldn't post. I've been trying to do a chapter a day, but I'm not sure how long I can keep that up. I can promise at least two chapters a week though. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be, we've still got about half the family to go. Today, we've got Emmett. I hope you enjoy. :)~ Izzi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers**

 _ **Chapter Four: The Smoky Mountains**_

With two newborns in the house, and Esme barely over five years herself, Carlisle decided we would take a break from civilization for a while. He and Edward searched around, and found a massive area of land in the mountains, built a mansion of a log cabin and moved us there within a month of Rose's change.

Due to the similarity between Rose's change and my own, I often kept her shielded from Edward. So when she came back from a hunt one night with the smell of humans and cigarettes clinging to her, I knew she had escaped us.

"Rose. What did you do?" I asked, taking her into the room I shared with Edward. Before she answered, I led her into the bathroom and shoved her into the tub. I took her clothes and threw them into the fireplace, replacing them with a skirt and shirt of mine.

"I killed him."

"Rosalie!"

"You know I don't blame Carlisle for my death, Isabella. I blame Christian. It wasn't Matthew's fault his brother was a degenerate rapist."

I grabbed her face in my hand, forcing her to meet my eyes. Her eyes were still a muddy brown, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You didn't drink."

"Snapped his neck. There was no one else in the house, and not a drop of blood spilt.

"I don't approve of this."

"Wouldn't you have killed Royce if you could?"

"Yes. I would have. But he stopped me, Edward stopped me. Because I would have never forgiven myself."

"I know I smelled like cigarettes and blood, but do you know what _he_ smelled like, Bella? He smelled like blood and perfume and sex. He drove up in a friend's car and laughed about the fight some girl had put up. I wasn't the only one! He deserved to die."

"He may have. But we aren't God, Rose. We can't decide who lives and dies. It's not our right. Don't become a vigilante Rose. It almost broke Edward, and it would certainly break you. And I can't watch you break yourself. I may have only known you two weeks, but you are my sister Rosalie Lillian Cullen, and I will _not_ lose you."

She nodded.

"Clean up. You smell like him."

With that I left the bathroom, locking myself in the closet until I could compose myself. I heard Rose's dry sobs in the bathroom, but she was calming down. Esme puttered around in the living room, packing. She was completely clueless as to the conversation Rose and I had. When I heard the bathroom door open, I left the closet, hugging Rose into my chest.

"I feel safe now, Bella." she whispered, and that almost set me off again.

By the time Carlisle and Edward had returned, I was ready to leave Nashville. The city had an acrid smell of pollution, cigarettes and sweat. There were far too many people, and it was too hot for my taste.

The house in the mountains was perfect, surrounded by fresh mountain air and large predators. Carlisle bought it full out, so there was no questioning about rent. The closest neighbors were about fifteen miles away, a short run, but a long hike. We unpacked quickly, able to be our freakish, undead selves this far away from civilization. I lay in bed that night, Edward's arms wrapped around my bare torso, his lips on my neck, and prayed we could stay in the wild for a while.

It was three decades before I came in contact with a human again. On occasion, we would run to a nearby town or city so as to not lose our self-control or desensitization. It was still too little when I smelled a bleeding human for the first time in thirty years.

Rose and I were hunting when we ran into the half-dead mountain man. I literally almost ran right over him. He was large, much taller and more muscled than either Carlisle or my husband. His hair was dark, curly and matted with blood. His slate-blue eyes latched on Rosalie as soon as she approached.

"Nathaniel." she breathed, and I looked on in shock. Nathaniel was Rosalie's ex-fiancee's brother-in-law's kid brother. He was always making trouble, but Rose loved him.

"Rose, it's not him." I said at vampire speed.

"Angel?" The man had caught sight of Rosalie, who glittered in the sun, vibrant and beautiful and unearthly.

"Bella we have to save him."

"Rose, I can't."

"We'll take him to Carlisle."

And so we ran forty miles with a bleeding man on our backs. My throat burned the entire way, and I could tell Rose wasn't doing much better. He was nearly dead when we arrived. Rose brought him inside as I stood a half-mile from the porch in the rain, wishing I could help. Rose and Edward argued, I could hear them from this far. I let down my shield and called to him softly. He was at my side in a second, fresh clothes in his hand. The rain had washed the blood off, and I welcomed the new clothes, even as the rain soaked through them.

"You can't hold this against her. He may be her second chance." I told him.

"But, he had no choice."

"Nor did any of us."

"I know, love. It's just. . ." Edward trailed off, pain obvious in his expressive eyes.

"Not everyone believes as you do, my love."

"I know." he answered almost too softly to hear. At that, I raised myself up onto my toes and kissed him deeply.

"I'll tell Carlisle we're going to the caves." I murmured as we broke apart. Even with my gift, Edward couldn't bear to be by the house when someone was undergoing the change. The pain they felt was strong enough to break through my mental shield and floor him. A quick trip inside saw a bag of clothes packed, and a message I left with Esme. When I reached Edward again, he swung me into his arms and kissed me hard. A ball of heat uncurled in my stomach, and I couldn't wait until we got to the caves.

The man's change took three days. When Edward and I returned after a week alone, it was to him and Rosalie curled up together on a couch. Hearing the door open, Rose jumped out of his arms and at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella."

"Rose."

"He's perfect." she whispered to me.

"Have you told him?"

"Not yet, but soon."

"Make sure you do. What happened is in the past, but it may help him to understand you."

She nodded and kissed me on the cheek, telling me to go meet him and stop playing big sister.

I approached the newborn, only slightly taken aback by his overpoweringly bright scarlet eyes. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, staking his claim on me. Which was ridiculous, anyone could see that Emmett only had eyes for Rose.

"I'm Bella. I was there when Rosalie found you."

"She told me." the newborn said in a shockingly deep voice. "My name's Emmett McCarty, but I hear I'm gonna be Emmett Cullen now."

"That you are."

"Well, I'm glad I came into a family. Especially one with as gorgeous women as yourself and your sister."

I laughed with Rose, Emmett was certainly Edward's opposite.

"Emmett." said my husband tensely, "I'm Edward, Bella's husband."

"Angel told me about the two of you. She also said you were gonna teach me to hunt."

"I'd be glad to."

As the boys got ready for the hunt, they heckled each other and wrestled, almost breaking Esme's dining table. Rose and I laughed again, happy for each other and the boys. Our family felt complete. We had no way yet of knowing it wasn't, but for the time being, it was perfect.

 **A/N2: I hope this makes up for my longer-than-I-wanted-it-to-be absence. Question for you all- would you rather me move on (Jasper's next) or do the bit where Bella and Rose tell Emmett what happened to them? Thanks for reading :)~Izzi**


	5. Chapter 5- The Smokies Again

**A/N: This chapter will be when Rose and Bella tell Emmett about what happened to them. It's a big scene for Rose, and I wanted to include it. Thanks, please leave any suggestions or comments in the reviews :)~ Izzi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers**

 _ **Chapter Five- The Smokies**_

The house in the Smokies was a good place for a newborn vampire. We were far away from any humans to tempt Emmett, and there was plenty of running space. And the nearby cave were good for private couple moments. These moments were mainly utilized by Edward and I, but Carlisle and Esme sometimes thought it prudent to escape the house for a while.

The house in the Smokies, however, was getting smaller now that there were six vampires living in it. The spare living room became Emmett's bedroom, and the closet where Esme kept curtains and table cloths was now for Emmett's clothes. Needless to say, Carlisle had built the house for five, not six, and Emmett was the size of three men.

The size of the house contributed to less privacy than we would have liked, meaning we were subject to all of Emmett and Rose's arguments. The attraction between the two of them was undeniable, yet Rosalie was stubborn. She insisted that she didn't see Emmett as anything more than a brother, but Edward knew better than that.

"She thinks about him all the time," he told me on night while Rose was hunting and Emmett was destroying trees in the backyard. "It's quite similar to how Esme thinks of Carlisle. And he's the same way. He loves her, and feels very protective and possessive of her."

"They're mates."

"Exactly. Its very nearly as strong as our connection."

"Biased, my dear husband."

"Very." he agreed, kissing me deeply.

"Mmhmm." I murmured as his hands traced down my body and his kisses deepened even further.

It took me only a few days to realize that I was in love with Edward. It took another before I told him. It took two months for me to give him a hug. It took three before we held hands. I had loved him for six before I let him kiss me. After that, I was fine, but sometimes he or Carlisle would move too fast, and I would shut down again.

Rose was worse off than I was. She would allow Esme and I to touch her, give her hugs and even initiate contact. Carlisle was allowed to touch her lightly on the shoulder, or kiss her forehead. These were things she remembered her father and older brother doing. Edward, on the other hand, was to wait for her to initiate contact. With Emmett, Rose let him lead, until she realized they were too close. The first night I saw them together, they were curled up and talking. After Edward and I arrived, Rose sat on a different couch than Emmett, and avoided eye contact. She almost ripped his arm off when he reached out for her. With Emmett, she was erratic. If she let herself forget, she was a natural with him. Normally, she was tense and uncomfortable, and Emmett blamed himself.

Rose, despite all our convincing, refused to tell Emmett what happened to her. Which is how, on one rainy night in October, I sent Edward, Carlisle and Esme on a hunt and coaxed Emmett and Rose into the living room.

"What's buzzin' Bells?" Emmett questioned when he walked in to see Rose and I. I'd just explained my plan to her, and had taken my hand in a plea for strength.

"Thought you were committed to Mister Edward." he teased, looking back and forth between Rose and I.

"Drop it and I'll clue you."

"Fine Miss Bella. What's going on?"

"Rose and I have something to tell you." I started, looking to Rose to continue. It seemed clear that she was speechless. "You know Edward can read minds, correct?"

Emmett nodded in agreement, looking at Rose in concern.

"He noticed that you were afraid Rose didn't like you, because she kept pulling away from you."

"Well, don't your hubby just know everything."

I smiled weakly.

"What I don't know is if you have noticed that I do the same thing."

His brow furrowed, trying to remember.

"The other day. . ." he started, and trailed off, "Edward came up behind you to hug you, and you flinched away from him."

I nodded.

"It's a defense mechanism, Emmett. Rose does the same. Have you ever known anyone else who does that?"

"I'm no nosebleed, Bells. Just spell it out."

"We were attacked. The same way, different places, different people. As far as I know, my attacker still lives. Rose killed hers."

"Define attacked."

"We were raped Emmett." said Rosalie coldly.

"Shit." he whispered, running through all the times he'd touched her and she'd fliched, or he'd grabbed for her and she'd attacked. "Goddamnit Angel, you should have told me."

"I didn't want you to think less of me."

"How could I?"

"You call me Angel, but I'm dirty and used."

"Baby, this ain't the 1930s anymore."

She just scowled at him.

"C'mon Rose, can't you tell I'm completely snowed? On the hook? God Rosalie, you're my queen. I love you so damn much Angel."

Rose choked out a sob, and I let go of her hand.

"Be happy," I whispered to her as I left them alone.

That was the day that my sister began to heal, and that fact alone made me want to weep with joy. And in that moment, I almost felt whole again. My family seemed complete, but I wouldn't know how wrong I was until many years later.

 **A/N: So, there's Rose and Emmett. Next chapter we meet Jasper! Soon after that will be Alice, and then we'll be finished! I've got some surprises planned out for Alice, her story, like Bella's, will be completely different. Thanks for reading :)~ Izzi**

 _ **1950s Slang Guide:**_

 **What's buzzin?- What's up?**

 **Committed- Dating, engaged, promised to**

 **Nosebleed- Idiot**

 **Snowed- Infatuated**

 **On the hook- In love**

 **Queen- best girl**


	6. Chapter 6- Ithaca

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks for reading my story, I'm loving seeing all the followers and favorites and reviews. I posted my first one-shot, called "Fear, Death and Harry Potter". Check it out if you're into that. This chapter is Jasper, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers**

 _ **Chapter Six: Ithaca**_

We moved to Ithaca in 1969, just after Woodstock. Well, the boys came after Woodstock. Esme, Rose and I decided to skip the event, which would likely attract many vampires. It was a Northern edition of Mardi Gras for our people, although I use the term "people" loosely.

The house was large and white, the town was quaint and the nearby college held appeal for all of the boys. We decide this time to move in as a family of college age couples, with Esme, Edward and Emmett posing as siblings. Esme and Carlisle were the eldest, followed by Emmett and Rose, and Edward and I brought up the rear. We spread the story that Esme had been with her parents in the car wreck that killed them. This made Esme especially fragile, so she and her husband traveled with her brothers. Emmett and Rose were recently married, both in actuality and our story. Edward and I were engaged, a fact that thrilled Rose. She couldn't wait for Edward and I to marry again. According to Edward, Rose was planning a simple but elaborate wedding at Niagara Falls.

The boys returned from Woodstock on the 19th of August, eyes darker than I was comfortable with.

"Hey, good lookin'." Emmett came into the house loudly, arms reaching for Rose as she jumped into them. She rolled her eyes.

"I do love when you pick up the slang of the decade, dear. I only just broke you of calling me Queenie."

"Aww, baby, I do it because I love you." He cooed.

"Call me baby, again, dofus." She said while smiling sweetly, and kissed him as he whispered 'Baby' over and over. He was so good for her, she was softer and less fragile. Make no mistake, Rose was as tenacious and stubborn as ever, but she was also more outwardly caring and loving. I looked away from them, not wanting to intrude on their personal reunion. Carlisle passed by me on the way to Esme, and I looked around for Edward.

"Where's Edward?"

"He stopped to give someone directions." answered Carlisle.

"Okay. . ." he should have been home then. He was faster than the others. Emmett's blunt honesty came with no filter as he continued off what Carlisle had said.

"She was pretty shagadelic."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she had long blonde hippy hair, short and curvy. Layered necklaces, headband and glasses, the works. Bit of a jelly-brain though."

"Human?" I asked tersely, my anger flaring at my "husband".

"Unless you know any vamps that do acid."

"I'll be in my room." I said shortly.

Edward didn't come home that night.

It was, in fact, midnight on the 22nd of August when an unfamiliar car pulled into the garage. I saw his silhouette leave the outer building and walk to the main house. With my enhanced sight, it was easy to see how rumpled he was. His hair seemed messier than normal, his shirt was untucked and wrinkled. and his jeans were sitting funny on his waist. He seemed to be barefoot, and every line of his body seemed apprehensive.

"Hey, putz. You've got some explaining to do." Rose was sitting on the stairs facing the entrance.

"What do you want, Rose?"

"You said you loved her, Edward. Then you run off, don't call, what the hell were you doing?"

"I'm not following you, Rosalie." His voice was dangerously calm, "Where's Bella?"

"She's upstairs. And you'll stay far away from her if you know what's good for you."

"Why am I the only one who doesn't understand right now?"

I chose that moment to make my entrance. I left the room that had become my refuge for the past two day, and stood at the top of the staircase. The look of confusion on his face melted into the smile he saved just for me. He appraised me in my white organza dress, left from years past. It was the first time in decades that I had been able to wear the dress my mother had bought for my engagement.

"Bella." he breathed, and my heart broke clean in two.

"I can smell her from here, Edward."

"What? Bella. You think I left you?"

I bit at my marble lip, knowing that if I could, I would be crying.

"You think I went and did it with some random acidhead from Woodstock?"

Every word he said hit me like shards of glass.

"You should have come back with them! Where else would you have been? You come back smelling like venom and some random chick, completely undone, like you just got out of bed. You're married Edward Cullen! What did you expect Bella to think? All we know is you left Carlisle and Em to give "directions" to another girl. Then you don't come home. Where else could you have been?" Rosalie tore into him.

Edward opened his mouth, but Rose cut him off again.

"And don't you dare say hunting, because your eyes are black as pitch."

During her tirade, Rose and Edward had both moved up the stairs, closer to me. Edward reached out, presumably to grab my hand, but I flinched away. Pain filled his endlessly dark eyes, and my heart shattered again.

"You have to let me explain." he said hoarsely, looking like someone was burning him from the inside out.

"Fine." Rose bit out, "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett. Our prodigal son wants a family meeting. We'll be in the living room." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and drew me down the stairs.

"You might want to change, Edward." Esme said gently, before she and Carlisle joined Rose and I.

Moments later, we were all together in the family room. Rose, Emmett and I took a couch, and Carlisle and Esme a love seat. Edward stood facing me, still with the visage of a man burning at the stake.

"I didn't sleep with anyone, Bella. I would never do that to you."

"Actions speak louder than words, Edward." I said quietly.

"When have my actions said anything less than 'I love you'?"

"This week." with those words, I could tell I broke something inside of him.

"Emmett, Carlisle and I were about to leave. I heard the thoughts of a girl, a little more than 100 yards away. She was trying to get away from a man who was attacking her. I told Emmett and Carlisle that someone was lost, and to go on without me. I would meet them back home. I saved the girl, before what happened to the both of you happened to her. Bella, she was in so much pain, she was barely sixteen. She'd lost her mother in the crowds, and couldn't find a phone to call her brother. The man was in his thirties. I saved her, and brought her to a nearby medical tent, giving the nurse on duty her brothers phone number. As I was about to leave again, I heard the thoughts of a nearby vampire, who was in an agony of emotion. He couldn't stand to kill, yet he was hungry, and killing was all he knew. I found him, and stopped him from killing the man in front of him. We fought, which is why my clothes and hair are like this. He couldn't understand why my eyes were gold, and how I smelled like the human girl's blood. We stopped our fight, and I explained to him our lifestyle. He's in the garage."

"What?" Esme was scandalized, "You left him in the garage?!"

"I couldn't very well walk in with him."

"Edward Cullen!" she said, fanning herself in an old fashioned way.

"Come in now!" Edward called, and we heard the garage creak open across the yard. Minutes later, the vampire walked into the room, silently assessing all of us. Esme and Carlisle, and in hand. Me, sandwiched between Emmett and Rose, their arms around me. Then, he stepped into the light.

Carlisle and Emmett were automatically on the defensive, and I felt Rose tense up around me. He was covered in scars. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of scars left by the teeth of other vampires. It was a testament to his danger, and his ability to win.

And then a wave of calm shot through all of us, and we automatically relaxed. It was numbing and peaceful, like relaxing under the sun.

"An empath." said Carlisle, reassessing the new vampire, "I can see how your lifestyle would wear on you, and why ours is appealing. Can you sense emotion as well?"

"Yes, sir." he answered in a gravelly drawl, "I can tell you what every person in your family is feeling right now."

"Rosalie and Bella." Edward suggested. I scowled, and Rose tightened her arms around me.

"The blonde, is angry at Edward. She feels protective of the small brunette, loves you and your mate as parents, is getting annoyed with me, and feels pure adoration for her mate."

"All true." Rose grumbled.

"The brunette is harder. Her love for her mate is her foundation, and it's crumbling around her. She can't build it up fast enough. She loves everyone else, and wishes she could cry right now. She feels, vulnerable?"

I nodded.

"An extraordinary gift." Carlisle said, "but we would accept you even without one. You are welcome to join our family. . ." he trailed off, unsure of what to call the new boy.

"Major Jasper Whitlock. I'd be glad to."

"Welcome, Jasper." Esme broke the silence, "Let's see about getting you set up with a room and clothes." She lead Jasper and Carlisle upstairs, lamenting that we didn't have a fourth finished bedroom. I stood to leave as well, and Edward grasped my wrist. I fought the urge to hiss at him. Rose looked at me questioningly, as if I would ask her to rip Edward away. I shook my head, and she left with Emmett. They sat not fifteen feet away, in the unused kitchen.

"Bella you have to believe me." he said brokenly. "Please Bella."

"I believe you, and I actually forgive you as well. But I can't forget how it made me feel Edward."

"Bella."

"Goddamnit Edward. I felt used and abandoned. And I never needed or wanted to feel that again! Used and left behind Edward. I felt like nothing more than that girl on the street."

"God Bella, I didn't mean, I didn't think. God, I'm sorry."

"You didn't think. I know. And I know you thought of that girl, and I'm glad you saved her. And I know you thought of Jasper, and I'm glad you saved him too. And that makes me feel selfish and stupid, to think that you would have left me. But for three days Edward, all I felt was dirty and broken. And you caused that."

"Bella. Bella. Bella. I love you, I'm so sorry. I love you so damn much Isabella Cullen." he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his lips to my head. My head fell against his shoulder and I shut my eyes. I stayed there for a second, and then pulled away. I sat on the last step, and Edward knelt in front of me, his head in my lap. Quickly, I took off layer after layer of my shield, forcing him to feel every I'd felt for the past days. He shook, crying tearless sobs.

"There no need to torture him, darlin'" came the rusty Southern voice of Jasper from further upstairs. "The whole time he was with me, he talked about his family, and about his wife who he loved more than his entire existence. He ached for you daily, Miss Bella. No need to put him further through the ringer."

I stood up fluidly, bringing Edward with me. From my point on the stairs, I faced him eye to eye.

"I'm sorry, I forgive you." I murmured, and kissed his forehead. "You wanna redo our reunion."

He smiled weakly, and ran up the stairs. A second later, a rush of air passed me as he left out the door. A few minutes passed, and I sat on the steps in my slightly wrinkled dress. The door opened, and Edward entered, clean and perfect and mine. I vaulted off the steps into his arms.

"Hey." I whispered huskily.

"Hey beautiful." he answered and kissed me soundly. I shut my eyes, and all was well.

 **A/N: I hope that wasn't awful for anyone. I needed a way for Jasper to come to the family without involving Alice. He would have never sought them out by himself, so I needed someone to stumble upon him. Unfortunately, Edward received that duty. Thanks for reading! :)~Izzi**


	7. Chapter 7- Forks

**A/N: I'm glad that you all liked Jasper, and my take on the characters. All of the positive reviews I'm getting about the story and my writing are really uplifting. Thanks so much guys. I'm going to introduce Alice today, so I hope you like the spin on her character as well. I'm hoping that this isn't too much of a stretch for you all. Thanks from reading and reviewing :)~ Izzi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers**

 _ **Chapter 7: Forks**_

Forks was wet and cold and freeing. There was no need for hiding half of the year, we moved into the house in June, and it didn't stop raining until August. While the rain was annoying, I loved the freedom, the chance to be a real girl for the first time in years.

In Forks, our story was complicated. Rose and Jazz posed as twins, the children of Carlisle's late sister. Mainly, because the three of them were blonde. They went by the surname Hale. Edward was Esme's younger brother, come to live with her when their parents passed away. I liked this aspect of the story, because it called to mind when I first met him in Rochester. He was once again Edward Platt, which he disliked because he thought it sounded ridiculous. Emmett and I were orphans, the first children Carlisle and Esme had taken in. Emmett was my older brother, and our parents had died when we were much younger. Story was, Emmett refused to leave me in the orphanage, and The Cullen's were the first to want to adopt the both of us. I loved being Bella Cullen again. It was by far my favorite combinations of my many names.

We quickly became a source of gossip in the small town, mostly due to the fact that we made no secret of the fact that we were all paired off. The story was carefully constructed so none of the couples were related. Still, some with a small town mindset found us scandalous, and could scarcely look us in the eye.

School bothered Edward here more than it had in the bigger cities. There were so few new arrivals in Forks, all the boys lusted after Rose and I. It was no secret that they found us attractive due to the inhuman beauty of our species. And although I didn't hold a candle to Rosalie's classic blonde princess, with my chestnut hair and distant amber eyes, I pulled off mysterious pretty well. All the boys lust did was bring out the protective side in Emmett, Edward and Jasper. Neither our brothers nor our husbands ever wanted us to hurt the way we had immediately following our changes ever again. Edward and I were attached at the hip, always touching and I'd lost count of the number of times Rose and Emmett got detention for PDA.

A year after our move, the focus shifted off us, and to the arrival of a new girl. The sheriff's "long lost" daughter was returning to Forks. Chief Brandon was ecstatic, telling everyone he could about his "fiery sprite" of a daughter, Mary.

I was the first of the family to meet Mary Alice Brandon. The first thing I learned about her was that she hated the name Mary. The second thing was that the Chief's description was pretty darn accurate.

I first saw her in the parking lot, while I was entering the school with the rest of my family. It was barely a month after school started, and already to cold to wear dresses without suspicion. Frankly, even without the clunker truck she drove, it'd be hard to miss her. She was tiny, thin, and dressed differently than the other girls. Where it was common in Forks to wear jeans a size to small with a sweater that was a bit too tight, she broke the unstated dress code of the junior girls. When she arrived, her dark hair was cut to just above her chin, in choppy, varying layers. She wore a black dress, tight to her waist and an a-line to just above her knees. She paired that with stylish grey knit tights and engineer style ankle boots. The only color on her was the rose in her cheeks and the sky in her eyes. She was one of the most stunning humans I'd ever met, to the extent that I listened for her heartbeat to make sure she wasn't one of us.

Our homerooms were divided alphabetically, putting her into the same room as Emmett and I. Due to a practical joke played by Jasper and my oh-so-mature husband, Emmett was in the office trying to convince the secretary that he did not want to try out for the wrestling team. I smelled her before I sensed her behind me. She tapped me feather light on the shoulder, her hand shaking faintly.

"Yes?" I asked, bored of school before the day had begun. I was counting the seconds until I would see Edward again, in second period Spanish.

"I'm new and I don't have a seat. Can I sit here?" She pointed at Em's usual seat. I admired her bravery, even as a vampire I was timid on the first day of school. I decided right then that I liked this girl, and would make her as comfortable as I could.

"Usually my brother sits there, but we'll make him move. Us girls have to sit together."

"Thank you." She breathed, sinking into the chair in relief.

"You must be Mary." I said, and she grimaced.

"I think Mark, I mean, Dad must call me Mary behind my back. I hate it, makes me feel like a grandmother. Call me Alice, some kids at my old school even called me Al."

"Okay Alice, I'm Isabella Cullen. We have something in common, as I also hate my first name. Call me Bella."

"Oh, Bella. I think we may become great friends." she said uncannily, her eyes unfocused. With that, the bell rang, signalling first period. I gave her a brief goodbye, and disappeared to my art class.

I didn't see her again until lunch. She came in with two girls, Jessica Stanley (a blonde bubblehead with an addiction to gossip, according to Edward) and Angela Weber (a kind soul, according to my own interaction with her). Angela was the closest thing I had to a human friend, and we were acquaintances, if that.

"Who's sitting over there with Bella?" she whispered to Jessica.

"You know Bella?"

"She's in my homeroom."

"Oh, well that's her family."

"Big family." Alice said blandly.

"Mhmm." Jessica agreed, "And they're all so attractive."

"Yeah. They must have good genes."

"They're not related, silly." Jessica's tone turned a bit condescending. "Bella's the brunette, and the big dark haired one across the table from her is her brother, Emmett Cullen. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them when they were younger, from the state. Personally, I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids."

I snorted silently. Jessica made it sound like Esme's infertility was the reason for our adoption, not her kindness. I knew that even if vampires were capable of having children, Esme would have still taken us and loved us as her own.

"The one with the reddish-hair is Edward Platt, Mrs. Cullen's younger brother. He moved in with them right before they moved here. Apparently, their parents died and he has no other relations. He's _with_ Bella." she rolled her eyes and continued, "And the blondes are twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're Dr. Cullen's niece and nephew. Again, they don't have any other family. Rosalie's with Emmett, rumor has it that they sleep in the same room and everything." she fanned herself.

"So Jasper's all alone then. How sad." said Alice, looking over at our table, straining for a look at Jasper.

"Oh, don't even try, sweetie, Jasper Hale hasn't ever looked at a girl. If it weren't for Rosalie's stories about his cheating ex, I'd think he was gay."

Alice chuckled, and rocked back in shock when she finally saw Jasper. I nudged Edward.

"What's she thinking?" I whispered in tones to low for human ears, but everyone at our table looked up interested. And by everyone, I meant Jasper, because Rose and Emmett were too busy making out to hear anything.

Edward concentrated for a fraction of a second, searching for Alice's particular mental voice.

"All I can see is Jasper's face. And she's thinking, _I know that's him, but where are his scars?_ "

 **A/N: Mini-cliffhanger! Hope you liked the introduction to Alice. I've decided that after this, I'm going to start naming the chapters after the book where the actions are modeled after, instead of the place where the actions are occurring. Ready for some Jalice, guys?**


	8. Chapter 8- Biology

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and support, it means a lot that you guys enjoy my writing. From here on out, it will basically be Bella's view on Alice and Jasper's relationship. Almost as if Alice or Rosalie were observing Edward and Bella's relationship in the books. Therefore, it won't be quite as detailed as the original series, as Bella won't be privy to all that's going on. The high points of Twilight will be hit on, like Biology class, the meadow and the baseball game for some examples. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! :)~ Izzi**

 _ **Chapter Seven: Biology**_

School, although it took up the majority of my time now, was not my favorite pastime. Although I was a big fan of equal rights (Go feminism!), I sometimes longed for the 1930s, when it wasn't uncommon for me to not go to school in favor of doing social or charity work. Even more than that, I longed for the decades in the mountains, where I wasn't held to societies expectations. An arrangement like that wouldn't work in this digital age, so, repetitive high school it was.

My least favorite class to repeat was probably science, although math wasn't much better. History was a little better, because I found it brought back memories of my time during those decades. English literature classes were by far my favorite core class, although you can only reread _Romeo and Juliet_ so many times. That led to classes in art and music, where things changed, if only a little bit. Band and Chorus were fun, as was pottery and art, even though I lacked both Edward's musical talent or Rosalie, Esme and Jasper's artistic touch. Emmett and I were floaters, jacks-of-all-trades, masters of none. But the only thing that made school bearable was Edward, my siblings and the occasional interesting human. This of course, led lunch to be the most interesting part of my day, the only part of the charade that changed daily, or even yearly.

But lunch the day of Alice's arrival was the most interesting lunch hour in years.

"What's she thinking?" I whispered in tones to low for human ears.

Edward concentrated for a fraction of a second, searching for Alice's particular mental voice.

"All I can see is Jasper's face. And she's thinking, _I know that's him, but where are his scars?_ "

"How can she be thinking that?" Jasper hissed, "I don't know this girl. How would a," he spit out the word, " _human_ know about my scars?"

"Whoa, little brother." Emmett rumbled, "Maybe she dreamed you up. Or you look like a film star, a bit like a blonde Jackson Rathbone with longer hair."

"Very funny, Emmett." Jasper snapped, agitated. "What if she knows about us? I thought she was too pretty to be human."

"Oh, you thought the human was pretty?" Rosalie teased lightly. "Who'd've thought that someone would finally catch our Jasper's eye?"

"She didn't catch my eye."

"Hard not to with what she's wearing." Rose added. It was true, besides us, Alice was the only one in the cafe dressed with any attention payed to style. Style that wasn't found on reality TV, at least.

"This conversation's over." Jasper decreed as the lunchroom began to empty. "Besides, we need to go."

Rosalie grabbed me in a quick hug, and Emmett rumpled my hair. They were playing seniors, so they were headed to an Honors English class. Jazz, Edward and I were headed to Biology. Joy.

I actually received a medical degree from John Hopkins in the 1960s. So, naturally, Mr. Banner's high school biology was not a challenge by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, Edward was the only reason I hadn't died of boredom yet.

The three of us were one of the first into the room. Edward led the way to one of the back lab tables, and sat on top of it, pulling me in between his legs. I leaned my head back onto his chest to kiss lightly underneath his chin. Jasper propped himself up next to us effortlessly, and drummed his fingers lightly on the table. Once again, I smelled her raspberry shampoo, floral perfume and sugar-sweet blood before I saw her. Alice.

"Bella!" she chirped happily.

"Alice." I answered, waving her over. I wished I could give her a quick hug, but I knew my cold, hard body would be too much of a shock for her. Especially through the knit sweater I was wearing.

"This must be your boyfriend, and your brother?" she asked, as if Jessica hadn't been gossiping about us during lunch.

 _Wonder what she's thinking._ I thought towards Edward. During the school day, I generally kept him locked up inside my shield, so he could hear me, but no one else.

"Her intentions are pure." Edward murmured in my ear, too low for Alice to hear, and too quickly for the exchange to look like anything more than a quick kiss. Edward untangled one arm from around my waist, and held it out to her.

"I'm Edward Platt."

"Mary Alice Brandon, but don't call me Mary."

"Good to know, don't call me Eddie." he retorted.

Alice giggled.

"And I'm Jasper Hale," my brother inserted, a little of his Texas drawl coming out, "Don't call me Eddie either."

At this, Alice's gazed blanked out. I felt Edward withdraw from my shield, and imagined that he was checking her mind. The look of concentration on Jasper's face seemed to show that he was probing her emotions.

"Her emotions are stable." Jasper whispered, "Nothing abnormal, she seems calm."

Edward just seemed contemplative.

"Why would I?" Alice had spoken, breaking our concern.

"Why would you, what?" Jasper answered.

"Call you Eddie?"

"It was a joke, Brandon."

"It was sarcasm, Hale.

"Afternoon, class." announced Mr, Banner, striding into the room and breaking Jazz and Alice's showdown. "Today we should welcome a new student, Mary Alice Brandon. Miss Brandon, would you like to say a few words?"

"Sure." Alice walked up to the front of the classroom, her feet so light it looked as if she was dancing. "My name's Alice, don't call me Mary. My dad's the sheriff, but you knew that. I moved here from Phoenix, but you knew that too. So far, Forks seems okay, but I wouldn't mind more sun."

"Thank you, Miss Brandon." Mr. Banner seemed a little shocked by Alice's matter of fact speech. "Miss Brandon, I'm going to pair you with Mr. Hale, the blonde in the back. It seems as if our group of three will be broken up."

Alice waltzed back to us, and picked up her bag and books. Jasper moved to sit with her, at the table behind Edward and I. I quickly blocked Jasper and Alice from Edward, I figured whatever they spoke of should remain between the two of them.

The instant the bell rang, Alice was standing and out the door. Jazz was still sitting, and looked pretty much dumbstruck.

"Did the little human go to fast for you?" I whispered as we headed to history class.

"God, that girl's fast, for a human. But she has little spell of blank stares and silence."

"Oh, god. Not a mystery." Edward groaned. "Now we'll never hear the end of it."

"Hear the end of what?" asked Rose, joining us outside the classroom.

"Alice Brandon."

"The sheriff's daughter?"

"Yep. She's a mystery, apparently."

"Well, as long as he's careful." Rose whispered.

"When have I been anything but, o sister mine?" asked Jasper, twirling her around quickly.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Somehow, I think little Alice Brandon will be good for you, brother dear."

 **A/N: Hey all. I want to apologize for the long gap between posting. This chapter was really hard for me, for whatever reason. Plus, my real life's been crazy. Junior year is pretty hard and marching band is claiming my life. Thanks for sticking in there, reading my story and leaving amazing reviews. Love you all :)~ Izzi**


	9. Chapter 9- Twilight: Ice and Emergencies

**WARNING: YOU MAY HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER. It was posted a couple weeks ago, and I took it down. I was altering the story line, and I thought this chapter would be getting the boot. However, it was still necessary, so I re-posted it.**

 **A/N:Hey all! Thanks for all the reading and reviewing and favoriting! It feels really amazing when someone else tells me that I'm writing well and that they like my story. I love writing, and I'm so glad others love reading it! This chapter will cover the car accident, and Alice and Jasper's visit to Port Angeles. Remember that this whole story is from Bella's point of view. Later, I may write some from Alice's, but that's a project I'm not getting into now. Because of the difference in POV, this story won't be as in depth as Twilight. Also, I'm changing the timeline around a little. Jasper doesn't have the "singer" problem that Edward had, he's drawn to Alice's personality and the mystery of why she shuts down. Hope you enjoy! Two more things to add to this monstrous author's note. One, I've now written three non-Twilight one-shots, one for Harry Potter and two for the Mortal Instruments. There's also a Twilgiht one-shot to check out. Please look into them out and tell me what you think. Second, I'd like to apologize for not posting in awhile. Junior year is pretty stressful, and coupled with marching band, free time is a rare luxury. Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy Jalice. :)~Izzi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved. They all belong to Stephanie Meyers**

 _ **Chapter Nine: Of Ice and Emergencies**_

The third of December was a fateful day. The first snow had fallen that day, the forebearer of a winter that would likely be full of more of the dreadful stuff. Snow was one part of my immortal life that I despised. And Edward, knowing this teased me mercilessly the entire drive to school.

The ice coating the road had now power over Edward's exhilarating driving. In Emmett's Jeep, Edward could drive as quickly as he desired, with no threat to any other car on the road. Other students, who could only add snow chains to well-worn tires, drove painfully slow entering the school.

On snowy days, Rose and I were inclined to run inside to avoid the inevitable snowball fights that broke out between our spouses and brothers. Today, however, it seems our family schemed against us, the boys wouldn't let us go. As a result, Rose and I were pelted endlessly by snowballs until Edward missed and hit Emmett. Then, it turned into an all out brawl between the boys, with Jazz aiding whomever he felt like in the moment.

Being our inhuman selves, the cold didn't bother us. So, Rose and I sat on a cleared off bench while the boys hashed out their aggression. Or at least as much as they could without giving away our secret.

"Can we hurry up, babe?" Rose moaned, "At this rate my hair will freeze."

Emmett ignored his wife (which he would pay for later, I'm sure) and chucked another snowball at my husband. He dodged, and came over to me, wrapping wet arms around my waist and trying to use me as a shield.

"Give it a rest, Rose." I laughed, pushing Edward away. I had no desire to be hit with more snowballs. Edward grabbed me closer, a move that would have terrified me a half-century earlier. As it was, I still stiffened,until I felt the familiar touch of his fingers brush hair out of my face before crushing his lips to mine. I relaxed into him, ignoring Rose, who was sticking her tongue out at me. Edward released me, and murmured an apology in my ear.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Not your fault." I muttered back.

"Regardless," he returned, kissing the shell of my ear, "It was thoughtless."

Rose groaned loudly from her place in Emmett's arms.

"What now, Lee?" Jazz needled, "Now your clothes are wet too?"

"No. Well , yes. But, I was actually lamenting Alice Brandon's automobile choices.I can hear it from here. And she's only just left her house."

About five minutes later, Alice's old clunker came into the parking lot. Her 1950s Chevy was a worn red, and way too large for her small stature. Even so, it suited her. She pulled into a parking space and hopped down from the cab, landing gracefully. Something on her wheels must've caught her eye, because she knelt down and examined them. Intrigued, I watched her, wondering if I was imagining the tears beading up in her eyes. I was too late to hear the van skidding on the ice. I was frozen, stuck in Edward's arms, too slow for once in my immortal life. The Em and Rose were argueing and Edward was teasing them, egging them on. All three were oblivious to the accident about to happen. Within moments, Jazz was off like a shot, streaking across the empty lot and grabbing little Alice, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

Numb, I reached into Edward's pocket and grabbed his phone, dialing the emergency number.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" asked the operator.

"This is Bella Cullen, I'm at the high school. There's been an accident! Please send help. Ambulance and police." I tried to inject fright and adrenaline into my voice, while my eye were fixed on the petite brunette beauty in my vampire brother's arms. Separate parts of my brain were cataloguing the black ice on the parking lot, the green van embedded in the back of Alice's truck and the unconscious driver in the offending vehicle.

"On the way, Miss Cullen."

"Excellent." I hung up.

Minutes later, two ambulances arrived, retrieving the driver from his van. I recognized him as Tyler Crowley, a human Edward said had an irrational crush on Alice. Alice, now conscious, was struggling against Jasper, who was handing her over to an EMT. She looked like she was trying to get out of going to the hospital, and failing. Jasper could be stubborn. Just as they loaded Alice into the ambulance, police cars arrived to take care of the wreckage. Recognizing the car, Chief Brandon jumped out of his cruiser.

"Ally!"

"I'll be fine, Dad. I'm okay." Her tone was exhausted, like she was used to this kind of reaction. Maybe her apparent gracefulness was a facade.

Calm covered the area, which now included administrators, teachers and about three-fourths of the student body. The ambulances finished loading Alice and Tyler, and prepped to leave. One EMT spoke sternly to Jasper and motioned me over.

"Miss Cullen, you called this in?" he asked, with a slight accent, possibly East Coast.

"Yes, sir."

"I understand you and Mr. Hale are the adopted children of Dr. Cullen. Please see that your brother checks in with your father, preferably before lunch."

I nodded, pulling Jazz over to where our siblings waited.

"Jazz, that was probably the dumbest thing you could have done. But, it was bloody brilliant and heroic and romantic." said Rose, "I don't entirely approve, but if it makes you happy."

"It's nothin' like that, Lee." Jasper drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Good. She's human." said Edward, as if that closed the topic."

Jasper growled, and I knew Alice would be a source of strife between them now. Emmett had his arms crossed behind Rosalie, and looked as if he agreed with Edward. I was with Rose on the matter.

"Jazz, we should go." I whispered. The five of us piled back into Emmett's Jeep, with myself at the wheel. Jasper sat next to me in the passenger seat. Confusion fell off of him in waves, to the point that I almost got lost driving through town.

"Please, hold yourself together Jazz." I muttered as I dropped our siblings off, surprising Esme. I waved at my mother before backing out of the drive, intent on taking Jazz to the hospital.

"Bella. I'm sorry."

"Jazz, it's fine."

"She makes me crazy."

"The ones we love often do."

"Sage words, little sister." he teased, but the tense look hadn't left his face. I purposely kept my emotions calm and neutral, hoping to help him.

"So you do love her."

"She's human."

"Love and humanity are not mutually exclusive topics, Jasper." I whispered as we pulled into the hospital. He scowled at me, and I grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at me.

"Give it a shot, Jazzy. She might be yours. Go see her. I'll be in Carlisle's office.

 **A/N: This is a short one, my eternal apologies, guys. I just couldn't figure it out. I'll post the next one soon. Please read and review, and check out my other stories if you want! I've recently posted a Twilight one-shot, called "Seeing in Color". Also, if you like TMI or HP, look into "Need You Now" and "Fear, Death and Harry Potter". Thanks guys :)~Izzi**


End file.
